Whiskey Girl
by Storm O
Summary: Cover Girl finds some unexpected romance in the confines of a Mauler.


O's AN: A fun fic I thought up after watching the "Hearts and Cannons" episode. Not your normal Cover Girl pairing, but I have always had a soft spot for Cover Girl/Dusty.

_Thanks to Scarlett Phoenix for beta reading this for me_.

O's disclaimer: General disclaimers apply. I do not own GI Joe or the characters.

**Whiskey Girl  
**

Dusty stopped by the Motor Pool to check on the repairs being made to the Mauler. He and Footloose had just finished reporting to Flint about how they not only stumbled upon Cobra's weapons range, but also about how they lost, found, and then nearly destroyed the newest GI Joe tank. This tank was now sitting in one of the bays of the Motor Pool being repaired. As Dusty walked in, a long string of muffled swear words could be heard coming from inside the tank. Dusty gave a hearty laugh, causing the owner of the voice to emerge from inside the Mauler.

"Dusty! What in the _hell_ did you guys do to this Mauler?" Cover Girl exclaimed. Her hands and face were covered with grease streaks.

Dusty found it hard to imagine that this gorgeous ex-model preferred to be covered in grease and oil from repairing vehicles rather than being the runway model she was prior to joining the Army and GI Joe. He smiled, realizing that she didn't mind getting her hands dirty and that she was one of the best mechanics the team had. "I did not do anything to it. Footloose was in control of the Mauler, most of the time. Although, I think Nancy, I mean Doctor Winters, touched the controls too."

Cover Girl rolled her eyes. "Could you toss me a shop rag, please?" She asked, pointing to a stack of rags. Watching Dusty head towards the bin holding the clean shop rags, she inquired, "So, how does it feel to liberate a king's country for him?"

Looking back over his shoulder, Dusty answered with a grin, "Well, it does not feel bad to tell you the truth, but I kind of thought there would be more of a reward then what I got." He collected a few shop rags, but instead of tossing them up to her, he climbed up to the top of the Mauler where she was. Handing her the rags and changing the subject, he asked, "So, is the Mauler really messed up?" He wanted to wipe the grease streaks off her face but didn't want to be pushed off the top of the tank since it was a long way down.

Cover Girl wiped her face and hands off with the rag. "I've seen worse." She glanced back down into the Mauler's cockpit, sighing heavily and realizing how much work she still had to do.

"So, uh, why are you working this late instead of being in town with the rest of the guys?" Dusty asked, kneeling beside the tank's opening.

She shrugged her shoulders and quipped good-naturedly, "Because you two destroyed a new piece of equipment, and Flint is riding me to get it up and running ASAP."

Cover Girl started to descend back into the Mauler when Dusty stopped her. "Hey, why don't you call it a night? We could head into town and meet up with the guys. Have a few beers, relax, and unwind," Dusty suggested then added, "I'll help you tomorrow."

Cover Girl looked back up at him from inside the Mauler, thinking about his offer. "Deal, but if I'm going to enjoy myself tonight, then no beer for me. I need something stronger." Her eyes danced mischievously as she looked up into Dusty's face.

Dusty laughed, "I'm sure they will serve you anything you want. Come on outta there." He offered her a hand.

"Thanks," Cover Girl said, taking his hand and climbing out of the Mauler. She made her way down to the ground and wiped back some stray strands of hair that had fallen into her face. "Let me go get cleaned up, and I'll meet you in the garage. We can take my car," she offered, shedding her grease stained coveralls.

"Sure, anything you want," Dusty stated, following her down, intrigued by her personality. They each headed to their quarters to get changed.

_

* * *

_Cover Girl walked out of the female barracks to find Dusty leaning against a tree. "I thought I told you that I would meet you at the garage," she said with a hint of teasing in her voice. Her eyes traveled over the jeans and polo shirt that he wore. His brown hair was combed back, and his hazel eyes almost glowed green in the moonlight. 

Dusty's cheeks flushed a tint of pink, but it was not noticeable in the dark. "Yeah... well, I just decided to wait for you here," he stammered. He noticed she had on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was softly lying across her shoulders; her brown eyes sparkled as the light from a nearby lamppost reflected off them.

She smiled, saying, "Well, let's go." She dangled a set of keys in her hand.

Approaching the base's personal garage, Cover Girl headed over to her 1969 Mustang. Dusty let out a low whistle. "This is yours!" He asked in awe, obviously impressed by her choice of vehicles.

Grinning from the underlying compliment, Cover Girl said, "Yes, my pride and joy. I rebuilt it a few years ago. I have a blast driving it but don't get to much any more." Her voice held a smidgen of sadness.

Dusty wanted to drive the Mustang but wasn't about to ask. He got in the passenger side, as Cover Girl climbed in the driver's side and started it up. Pulling it out of the garage, she put the top down. The night was warm so it would feel good to have the wind whipping through their hair.

"Hang on, my friend. I'm gonna open her up. You will not believe the horses under the hood," Cover Girl exclaimed with pride, pulling out of the gate and heading onto the highway. She glanced over at Dusty. "Seatbelt, Sir," she advised.

Dusty pulled the belt across his shoulder. He knew better than that; he had ridden with her before.

Once he was strapped in, Cover Girl opened the throttle. The red Mustang barreled down the road until it found its cruising speed. She glanced over at her passenger a few times. '_He seems to be enjoying himself'_, she thought, smiling to herself.

Dusty caught her glance at him. He would _love_ to drive this car. "Next time," he told her, "we take my Harley."

"Sure. I love road hogs," she replied, thinking back to the last time she was on a bike other than the RAM and Silver Mirage.

A _very_ short time later they arrived in town and found the bar where the other Joes were. Dusty couldn't believe how quickly the time flew. '_Either he was enjoying the ride too much, or the Mustang's horses were going way over the speed limit_.' He suspected his second thought to be correct; although, he would be lying to himself if he said he was not having fun.

Immediately upon entering the bar, Dusty and Cover Girl saw the other Joes. Dusty told Cover Girl, "I'll go get our drinks. What would you like?"

"Surprise me," she called back over her shoulder and picked her way through the crowd. Reaching the back part of the bar, many of the Joes started in on her with their comments and questions.

"Doll face, dance with me," Shipwreck insisted, setting down his beer and walking towards her.

"Cover Girl, I thought you were working. What made you change your mind?" Gung-ho queried, waiting for the swabby to go sailing back towards his drink.

"Krieger, you missed me, didn't you?" Clutch quickly asked, hopeful of her answer and wanting to beat Shipwreck to her side.

"Does Flint know you left the base?" Steeler inquired with much concern in his voice, afraid of Flint's reaction if he found out. Steeler was her superior, but he had not mastered the art of controlling the sexy tank jockey.

"Did you finish the Mauler?" Footloose questioned fearfully, since he was responsible for the sad shape it was in.

Cover Girl smiled at the guys, waving off their questions and replying, "A friend offered to help me tomorrow if I took a break tonight." Glancing over at Dusty as he approached with their drinks, she informed them, "And the first dance goes to the one who brought me here." She looked at Dusty as he handed her a shot of whiskey. "If he wants it, that is?" She teased.

Shipwreck and Clutch groaned in unison, "Ugh, direct hit." They were astonished that the ex-model would award the first dance to…._the desert trooper_.

Gung-ho hollered his congratulations to Dusty, "Way to go, mon ami."

Footloose's mouth hung open before commenting to Steeler, "Man, I thought the dude was just deeply deluded, but maybe she does like him."

Steeler looked at Footloose, confused but didn't want to know what he was talking about. Instead, he waited for Dusty's reply.

Dusty looked at the guys then back at the beautiful woman before him. "After you finish your shot of whiskey, we can do anything you like," he slyly quipped.

Cover Girl grinned, "Don't make it that easy on me, Desert. I just may surprise you."

At this comment, Dusty's cheeks turned a pale pink. He drank a few swigs of his beer while Cover Girl downed her shot.

"Good choice," she smirked, finishing her whiskey shot. "Shall we?" she asked, her eyes gleaming in the bar's dim lighting.

"Shall we what?" Dusty playfully retorted, watching her actions intently.

"Dance, silly," Cover Girl huffed, rolling her eyes. She leaned in closer to him, "Don't tell me you are going to stand me up. You don't want to do that in front of these guys. You'll never live it down."

"Whatever the lady wants," Dusty said quietly, offering his arm to Cover Girl and leading her to the dance floor.

They almost made it through a complete song before those Joes, who had not found themselves a pretty lady to dance with, interrupted them. Several songs and whiskey shots later, Cover Girl found herself back in the arms of Dusty. "Hey, Rudat, I thought you ditched me," she said in a half-mock, half-sincere slur.

"Never, gorgeous, but I think I ought to get you home. You have had enough to drink tonight."

Cover Girl smiled warmly at him. "Dusty," she paused, "you are right. One more dance though, please." The jukebox had just switched to Alabama's song, "The Closer You Get".

"How could I say no?" Dusty questioned. It was a rhetorical question, and he did not expect an answer; but he did have second thoughts about breaking her away from her work on the Mauler. If she woke up with a hangover tomorrow morning, his conscience would be riddled with guilt.

After the song, Cover Girl nodded to Dusty, "Let's go home." She then waved a goodbye to the guys and walked out the door as Dusty followed her.

Arriving at the driver's door of her Mustang, Dusty stepped around her, blocking the handle and said, "Give me the keys. You better let me drive." He held his hand out for the keys.

With a wide teasing grin, she said, "Come and get them, Desert." She held the keys up in her right hand, high above her head. She had no intention of driving but had been curious if Dusty was going to allow her to. However, even though he asked, didn't mean that she was going to make it easy for him.

Dusty swiped for the keys once, but Cover Girl moved them quickly out of his reach. "You are not driving," he warned sternly, not realizing that she was toying with him. "Do you want me to tackle you?"

A devilish smile formed on her lips as she contemplated that thought. Dusty took advantage of the fact that she was sidetracked and caught her wrist, taking control of the keys.

"No fair," she pouted. "You tricked me." She was trying to hold back her giggles.

Dusty gently grabbed her arm and led her around to the passenger door, helping her inside. Once she was in and her seatbelt fastened, Dusty went back around to the driver's side and climbed in. He smiled. '_He was now sitting behind the wheel of a 1969 Mustang, a legend in the muscle car world._'

Cover Girl was amused at his expression. "You know, if you really wanted to drive her that bad, you should have asked earlier. I'd a let ya…for a price."

Dusty smirked at her comment and fired up the Mustang's engine. The car roared to life. "I would never deprive you of your fun, but you have had just a little too much to drink tonight, I am afraid." Putting the car in gear and lowering the top, he pulled the Mustang out of the parking spot and onto the highway. He turned right.

"Hey! You went the wrong way," Cover Girl immediately lamented. "I may have had a little too much to drink, but I do know that base is back left."

Dusty grinned over at his passenger. "I know, just enjoy the ride."

This time Cover Girl smirked, "Whatever you say, Rudat, whatever you say." She flipped on the radio then leaned back against her seat. As much as she loved driving her car, this was a nice change of pace.

_

* * *

_Several road songs and a few hours later, Dusty pulled the Mustang back into its parking spot in the Joe's personal garage. He got out as Cover Girl climbed out of the passenger seat. Relinquishing the keys back to their rightful owner, he said, "Thanks for letting me drive. That car is great." 

Chuckling, Cover Girl purred, "That's why it's my baby." She weaved a little, gained her bearings, and started off toward the door.

As they walked back towards the barracks, Cover Girl admitted, "Thanks for inviting me out tonight. I had a good time, although remind me to stick to two whiskey shots next time."

Dusty sighed, nodding his head, but also pleasantly surprised that she mentioned a next time. "Sorry about that. I should have given you a beer after a few of those whiskey shots. I will do better next time, I promise."

Laughing, she replied, "I'm just kidding, Dusty. It's not your fault. I know my limits. I'll be fine. I've drunk more and felt worse." She glanced over at the desert trooper. "Are you still going to help me with the Mauler tomorrow?" Glancing at her watch, she corrected herself, "I mean today."

Nodding, Dusty answered, "I'll be there. Don't sweat it." To himself, he thought, '_I better be there to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. She is going to feel like hell in the morning_.'

Smiling, she said, "Good. Thanks for the evening," and veered off towards her quarters.

The next morning, Dusty moved quickly but dreaded the thought of getting to the Motor Pool and not finding Cover Girl working on the Mauler. Instead, he feared he would find a pissed off Flint or Steeler wondering where she was and why she wasn't fixing the new tank.

To his surprise, the Motor Pool was quiet and someone was working on the Mauler. Climbing up to the top, he looked down. "Hello?" he asked cautiously.

A clang, followed by a swear word came from somewhere inside. A few seconds later, a face popped into the opening. "You are late, Rudat. You were supposed to be helping me." Even though her voice sounded stern, she was smiling.

Dusty was shocked to see her this early, already at work. "Sorry, I did not really expect you to be here already." He climbed down, looking at Cover Girl, who was dressed in work coveralls with a tank top on underneath and had a blue bandana around her hair.

Cover Girl laughed. "I told you I have felt worse at times. Last night, I was just a little tipsy. It took off the edge. I can hold more alcohol than you think." She noticed that his eyes looked over her outfit. "Tight quarters and no air movement," she simply explained, glancing back to the small hole that allowed her access to the motor of the Mauler.

Dusty chortled. "I guess it is tight. How do you expect me to get back there with you?" He asked, although he really wouldn't mind sharing the tight quarters with her.

"You are not," she stated matter-of-factly. "You are going to hand me the tools and whatever else I need so that I do not have to keep crawling through that little tiny opening. Ok?"

"Good thinking. Anything you need, just ask me," Dusty said, covering for his embarrassing question. It's a wonder that she didn't slap him for his question.

Cover Girl nodded and crawled back into the motor. A few minutes later, she had Dusty handing her wrenches, bolts, and other assorted tools.

_

* * *

_The hours flew by, and right before lunch, she crawled out of the motor. Stretching out her cramped muscles, she looked over at Dusty. "I handed all the tools back out to you, right?" 

"Yes Ma'am."

Smirking at this comment, she asked, "Shall we start it up?"

Dusty nodded, and she reached for the ignition. Saying a silent prayer, she twisted the key and hit the ignition switch. The Mauler roared to life, not missing a single beat. Both occupants smiled brightly at the job well done.

After Cover Girl turned off the engine, she looked over at Dusty. "Thanks for helping me. You can't imagine how many times I would have been in and out of there. This thing would only be half fixed if I was doing it myself."

"Anytime, Court. It was my pleasure," Dusty sincerely stated, wiping his brow. It seemed hot inside the Mauler cockpit all of a sudden. He stared at her, wanting to say something but unsure of what to say.

Cover Girl smiled warmly at him, noticing that he stood between her and the ladder to the opening. She moved closer to him and questioned in a soft voice, "Dusty, are you going to move?"

"If you really want me to," Dusty answered then countered with, "What if I don't?"

Amused, Cover Girl replied, "If you do not move, it may cost you?"

"What's the fee?"

"A kiss," she quietly whispered. Her eyes flashed teasingly in the little bit of light filtering in from the overhead opening.

Dusty pretended to think about her ultimatum before conceding, "Well, Ma'am, since you put it that way…" Dusty tilted her chin up to his. He looked into her brown eyes, brushing some stray hairs behind her ears and wiping off a few grease streaks on her face. Bending his head down to hers, he revealed, "I have no choice then, do I?"

Cover Girl moved nearer to him, feeling an electrical charge surge through her from his touch. She closed her eyes as their lips met. The kiss was tender at first then deepening into a more passionate and full kiss. The tank jockey and desert trooper enjoyed the intimate moment.

Slowly, their breathless bodies separated. Cover Girl smiled at Dusty. "Hmm, remind me to ask you that question more often."

Dusty grinned back at her. "Courtney, you don't have to ask me that question," he replied as he swept her into another passionate kiss.


End file.
